Too Long
by Nartfart
Summary: Rin and Hanayo finally get to spend Valentine's Day together!


Stepping out of the councellor's office, Hanayo sighed deeply and walked out to the bus stop. Walking to the stop gave Hanayo time to reflect upon her session with her councellor. Her advice was to go out more and she couldn't deny that the only times she left her house were to attend university, work and to see her councellor. It wasn't her idea to seek professional help but since Rin recommended that she should three years ago, she obliged. Hanayo always made sure to tell Rin about her improvements, she wanted her to be proud.

As the bus pulled up to the curb, Hanayo absentmindedly stepped into the bus and paid her fair. Then it happened. Her phone went off and now everyone was on the bus was staring at her. For sure. She quickly went to her seat and sat down in the window seat. She eventually looked up to check to see if people were staring at her. And once again, she let panic cloud her judgement and she made such a small situation seem so big. Hanayo unlocked her phone to check the blasted notification that could have ended her life.

 _Are you coming to the party? You haven't responded!  
\- Eli_

Her mind wandered back to her councellor's advice earlier on.

 _Why not! I missed the party two years in a row, it's about time I join you guys again :)  
\- Hanayo_

 _Great to see you're doing better, we'll see you tomorrow night!  
\- Eli_

Assuming 'we' was Eli and Nozomi, Hanayo relaxed in her seat and smiled to herself. It had been way too long since she had last seen those two love birds. They were very much family to her and they understood how difficult the last two years have been for her. They were always willing to listen and would drop everything and anything to make sure Hanayo received the comfort she required in times of need. They were parental figures to her, offering more guidance than her actual parents could ever provide. At times she resented her parents, they were almost never at home and she was often left alone. Most of her childhood consisted eagerly waiting for her parents so they could have a family dinner together but that quickly developed into self-isolation. Her parents never came home before 11 pm and dinner was never cooked either. At such a young age all she could do was cook rice in the rice cooker. Many of her nights consisted of her eating plain white rice alone in her room but if it weren't for them, she would have never met Nozomi and Eli and for that she was grateful.

The bus halted and Hanayo stepped out of the bus and gave an awkward wave to the bus driver, hoping he understood that it was a gesture of gratitude then began walking to the grocery store nearby after realising tomorrows date. Valentine's Day was always an excuse for Rin to pamper Hanayo. When preparing for Valentine's Day, Rin would cut classes two weeks prior to the actual day to work full time in order to come up with a decent amount of money so she could get satisfaction from satisfying her girlfriend. While recalling such endearing memories, Hanayo turned into the grocery store and strolled down to the wide selection of instant ramen noodles, varying from ramen in bags and ramen in cups. Selecting flavours Rin would like, Hanayo walked up to the counter and paid. She let out a sigh of relief when the cashier didn't seem to notice her stutter when she thanked them. Had this been three years ago, she probably would of broke down crying. She had to tell Rin about how proud she is of herself.

By the time Hanayo arrived at her home it was already 7 pm. She changed out of her day clothes, slipped on a baggy shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. She wandered over to the fridge and created a quick salad with the things that were available to her at the time, she was too tired to cook anything now. Hanayo flicked through some channels on T.V and settled for an animal documentary. Eating the last few bites of her makeshift salad, Hanayo leaned back in her couch and continued to be enlightened by the documentary before she knew it, she was fast asleep on her couch.

It was 3 pm when she woke up the next day, yet she still felt tired. Picking herself up from the couch she went to get ready for the party later on that night. Hanayo went through her usual routine to get ready, brushing her teeth, showering, brushing her hair, eating and then choosing an appropriate outfit for the day. By the time she was done it was already 5 pm, she stood in front of the mirror making sure she looked presentable and left for the party.

Hanayo took a deep breath before knocking on Eli's door and hoped that either Nozomi or Eli would open the door, she wasn't in the mood for stuttering and making a fool of herself today. She knocked three times and heard heavy footsteps approaching the door and she knew it was Eli. Eli always stomped rather than walked, she did like to be intimidating, however now it was just a habit.

"Hanayo!"

Eli hugged her and lifted her off the ground. As she did that there was movement from within the house. Simultaneously seven girls came running to her. Nozomi followed close behind.

"Hanayo! It is so good to see you again, we've missed you so much"

Nozomi gently pushed through the group of girls and gave her a tight hug.

After everyone had settled down, there wasn't very much to observe about her friends. Maki still relentlessly flirted with Umi, despite being in a relationship with Nico and Umi was too invested in Kotori to even realise that Maki was trying to seduce her. Honoka was still her enthusiastic self and always managed to find a way to get on Umi's nerves. Eli and Nozomi were still perfect for each other, observing their behaviour when they are with each other always warmed Hanayo's heart.

"Nozomi didn't you say this was a party?"

Hanayo questioned Nozomi as she walked into the kitchen.

"We did! But since we know how you are with crowds we planned a smaller get together first and when the other guest start coming you can leave if you would like."

Nozomi smiled warmly after she answered Hanayo. She appreciated that Nozomi and Eli understood her situation. She will never forget the day when she came over to their house and found a whole heap of pamphlets regarding anxiety and depression. They didn't make her feel like a burden.

For most of the night Hanayo observed her friends, she was content just being around her friends and she was most satisfied with watching Umi and Kotori interact with each other. Kotori is so sweet and patient and she could see why Kotori is everything to Umi. Seeing them two made her miss Rin and so she excused herself from the party, the other guests were starting to arrive anyway.

"Thank you guys, I had a really good time today, let's meet up soon!"

Hanayo smiled and kissed Eli and Nozomi on the cheek and turned to leave. The couple looked at each other beaming, they have waited for Hanayo to say that for so long. They watched her leave the gates and then returned inside.

Hanayo stopped by her house to grab her to cups of ramen she had bought yesterday, packed them in her bag and filled the flask with hot water. Stopping by a florist she bought bouquet of lilies and continued on her way, thankful that the florist was open till such a late hour because of Valentine's Day. As she arrived to where Rin was she took a seat and prepared their two cups of instant ramen, setting a cup beside Rin. She set down her bouquet on the ground and began to speak.

"Hello Rin! I have been feeling better lately all thanks to you, if I hadn't listened to you I would still be struggling to live life every day, it's been too long since I last saw you, I hope you are doing well."

Hanayo sighed and stared the tombstone.

 _Hoshizora Rin_

 _2001 – 2018_

Hanayo took a seat next to the tombstone and started slurping her noodles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I love you"

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day everyone :D


End file.
